Retour à Mystic Falls
by lolochou
Summary: Mystic Falls, sa ville natale, cette ville où vivait toujours sa mère ainsi que certains de ses amis d'enfance. Cette ville qui l'avait vue grandir et évoluer. Cette ville où elle avait connu le vrai amour. Cette même ville qu'elle avait quittée il y'a de cela cinq ans et avec son grand amour. Ça avait été la chose la plus dure à faire, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.


**Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de ****_Te rencontrer_****, mais un OS qui me trottais dans la tête.**

**Comme pour te rencontrer, les personnages sont humains.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Bienvenue à Mystic Falls_.

Caroline Forbes, une jeune femme de 28 ans, venait de dépasser ce panneau. Mystic Falls, sa ville natale, cette ville où vivait toujours sa mère ainsi que certains de ses amis d'enfance. Cette ville qui l'avait vue grandir et évoluer. Cette ville où elle avait connu le vrai amour. Cette même ville qu'elle avait quittée il y'a de cela cinq ans et, avec, son grand amour. Ça avait été la chose la plus dure à faire, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle était partie pour protéger ses proches.

A ces souvenirs, une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

Elle arriva devant la maison de sa mère. Cette dernière en sortie tout sourire, et l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Caroline, ma chérie »

Caroline rendit son étreinte à sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle était partie. Mais elle s'appelait toute les semaines pour se donner des nouvelles.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as maigris ! » Remarqua sa mère.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la perspicacité de sa mère.

Elles entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans la maison.

Dès qu'elle passa le seuil de la porte, une montagne de souvenir refit surface dans l'esprit de Caroline. Principalement d'elle et de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, les deux femmes Forbes ne s'entendait pas du tout. Liz passant tout son temps au travail, ce que Caroline lui reprochait. Puis tout avait changé, lors de sa troisième année de lycée. Sa mère était plus présente et à la maison et dans la vie de Caroline. Cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de mal au début, mais au final, cela l'avait enchantée de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère, d'avoir une vraie relation mère-fille. Au fil du temps, sa mère était devenue sa confidente. Elle avait été la première au courant lorsque Caroline eut rencontrée Klaus Mikaelson. Et elle était surtout la seule à savoir la raison du départ de sa fille.

Caroline monta dans son ancienne chambre, et constata que rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement à la même place que lorsqu'elle était partie cinq ans plus tôt. Son bureau était impeccablement rangé, son lit couvert de sa parure de drap violet, et les photos accrochées sur le mur au-dessus de son lit.

Caroline s'en approcha et les regarda. Chacune de ses photos avaient étés prises à des moments important de sa vie. La première datait de son enfance, elle y était avec Elena et Bonnie, ses deux meilleures amies. La seconde avait été prise lors de son entrée au collège. Sur la troisième, elle portait son uniforme de cheerleader, c'était lors d'un match de foot du lycée. La quatrième était une photo de couple. Elena avec Stefan, Bonnie avec Jeremy et elle avec Matt. La cinquième la représentait elle et sa mère lors d'une après-midi shopping. Et la dernière avait été prise peu de temps avant son départ, il s'agissait d'elle et de Klaus se baladant main dans la main dans les rues de Mystic Falls. A ce moment, ils étaient heureux. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir que quelques semaines plus tard, Caroline allait quitter et la ville et Klaus. A ce souvenir, les larmes lui monta aux yeux.

Pour se changer les idées, Caroline décida de défaire ses valises. Elle était revenue pour une semaine, mais la jeune femme, fidèle à elle-même, avait emmené plus d'affaires que nécessaire. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Il fallut environ une heure à Caroline pour ranger toutes ses affaires. Dès qu'elle eut finie, elle décida de rejoindre sa mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle prit place sur l'une des chaises, et regarda sa mère s'affairer à préparer le dîner.

« Alors ma chérie, que compte tu faire de ton petit séjour ici ? » lui demanda sa mère, l'a sortant, par la même occasion, de ses pensées.

« Oh, euh. Je sais pas encore. J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie. » Lui apprit–elle.

« Elena et Stefan vivent toujours ici, tu pourrais leur rendre visite, je suis sûr que ça fera très plaisir à Elena de te revoir. Et Matt à reprit le Grill. »

« Je passerais les voir demain dans ce cas. Pour ce soir, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, maman. » Lui dit Caroline en se levant et en aidant sa mère avec la cuisine.

Liz sourit puis hocha la tête. Elle aussi voulait passer du temps avec sa fille. Elle lui avait tant manqué, et ce n'est pas les nouvelles qu'elles s'échangeaient par téléphone qui allait changer ce manque.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été d'accord avec la décision qu'avait prise Caroline cinq ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, sa fille étant majeure. Elle regrettait la tournure qu'avait prit les choses. Elle avait eu beau essayé de rassuré sa fille, de la supplier de ne pas partir, Caroline avait préféré mettre les voiles.

A elles deux, le repas fut vite près. Elles mangèrent tout en parlant et se racontant de vieux souvenirs. Une fois le repas fini, les deux femmes s'attelèrent à la vaisselle. Puis, elles allèrent s'installer dans le salon, et regardèrent un l'album photo, que Liz était allée chercher. Cet album contenait les photos de Caroline enfant. Liz lui racontait chaque histoires de chaque photos. Caroline ne se lassait pas de ses histoires, symbole de son innocence.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé l'album photo que Liz se risqua enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres depuis le retour de sa fille :

« Es-tu heureuse ? »

Cette question désarçonna Caroline.

« Oui. . . Oui maman je suis heureuse »lui répondit –elle avec un sourire forcé. Ce que sa mère ne manqua pas de remarquer. Mais elle n'en dit rien, se disant que sa fille lui parlerait lorsqu'elle serait prête.

« Bon, ma chérie, il est temps pour ta vieille mère d'aller se coucher » lui dit Liz en retenant un bâillement.

« Tu n'es pas vieille maman » lui dit Caroline. « Et je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me coucher, la journée a été longue »

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras et s'enlacèrent un long moment avant de regagner chacune leurs chambres respectives.

Liz s'endormit rapidement, mais Caroline eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Tous ceux qu'elle avait quittés pour les protéger. Mais maintenant, elle était revenue à Mystic Falls, du moins pour une semaine, et elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle irait voir ses amis. Elle se demandait comment ils réagiraient lorsqu'ils l'a verrait.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées, que Caroline s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était qu'il faisait jour. La deuxième était qu'il était plus de 11h. Trouvant qu'elle avait assez dormit, Caroline se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre sa tasse de café matinale. En entrant dans la cuisine elle vit sa mère qui était plongé dans le journal.

« Bonjour maman » dit Caroline en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Elle se servit une tasse de café et s'adossa contre le plan de travail. Sa mère avait relevé les yeux de son journal et regarda sa fille.

« Bien dormi ma chérie ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Hum hum » lui répondit-elle tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Liz.

Elle espérait de tout cœur, que Caroline lui dise qu'elle allait voir Elena et Stefan.

« Eh bien, comme tu me l'a demandé hier, je vais aller voir Elena. » lui répondit Caroline. « Mais avant je vais aller prendre une douche » dit-elle tout en mettant sa tasse dans l'évier et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre afin de prendre des vêtements. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien et l'a détendit.

Vêtu d'un jean slim noir et d'une chemise blanche ainsi que de bottines noires, Caroline se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la maison, prête à aller à la rencontre de ses amis d'enfance.

« Maman, je vais au Grill » apprit Caroline à sa mère.

Caroline se rendit à pied au Grill, pensant pouvoir retarder le moment des retrouvailles. Elle était assez nerveuse quant aux réactions de ses amis.

Quand Caroline arriva au Grill, elle n'était plus du tout sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et entra.

Le Grill n'avais pas changé, c'était toujours la même ambiance que lorsqu'elle vivait à Mystic Falls.

Caroline se dirigea vers le bar, et le barman se retourna en entendant quelqu'un s'assoir.

« Bah sa alors, Caroline Forbes de retour à Mystic Falls. » dit il

« Matt ? » dit Caroline surprise.

« En chair et en os, comme tu peux le voir »lui dit Matt en souriant.

Il contourna le bar, et prit Caroline dans ses bras. Caroline fut plus qu'heureuse de cette étreinte. Elle qui avait eu peur qu'on ne la rejette à cause de son départ précipité.

« Tu m'as manqué Care » lui souffla t'il

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Matt » lui retourna-t-elle avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Hey Care, on ne t'en veut pas tu sais ? On n'a juste pas comprit ton départ précipité. »

« Je sais, je . . . je n'avais pas le choix. Matt il faut que tu me croies. »

« Comment sa tu n'avais pas le choix ? » lui demanda Matt, les sourcils froncés.

« Je . . . je peux rien te dire Matt, je suis désolée » dit Caroline en baissant la tête.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je te poserais plus de questions sur ce sujet. Mais juste, la prochaine fois, préviens nous quand tu te décides à partir. Et donnes des nouvelles. » Lui dit Matt avec un petit sourire.

« Promis » lui répondit Caroline.

« Caroline ? »

Caroline se retourna et se retrouva face à Elena et Stefan.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Caroline se retrouva prise dans une étreinte titanesque donné par Elena.

« Caroline, mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Pourquoi t'es partie sans prévenir personnes ? »

« El. . . . J'arrive . . . pu . . . respirer » articula difficilement Caroline.

Elena se recula, mais laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Caroline.

« Elena, si tu savais comme je suis désolé d'être partie sans rien dire. »

Caroline ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle les avaient trop longtemps retenues. Et le fait de revenir à Mystic Falls, de revoir sa mère ainsi que ses amis était trop pour Caroline.

Elena l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Hey. Chut, calme-toi. C'est bon, on est là, et on t'en veut pas. Calme-toi Care, d'accord. »

Caroline hocha la tête et se calma petit à petit.

Dès qu'elle fut calmée, Elena l'entraina à une table ou Stefan c'était installé. Elena s'assit à côté de Stefan, et Caroline se mit en face d'eux.

« Hey Care » lui dit Stefan avec un sourire.

« Salut Stefan » lui répondit Caroline.

Ils parlèrent le reste de l'après-midi, en évitant de mentionner le départ de Caroline cinq ans plus tôt. Ils avaient compris que c'était un sujet sensible pour la jeune femme.

Ils furent rejoints par Matt dès qu'il eut fermé le Grill. Caroline remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, il était avec Rebekah.

Lorsque Rebekah vit Caroline, elle ne put s'empêcher de la toiser méchamment.

« Je vois que quelqu'un est de retour » lui dit-elle, avec plein de venin dans la voix.

Caroline ne dit rien, elle baissa la tête. Elle savait que Rebekah disait cela parce qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait d'être partie comme sa du jour au lendemain, elle lui en voulait pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles, mais elle lui en voulait surtout pour avoir brisé le cœur de son frère. Et Caroline savait que la colère de Rebekah envers elle était justifiée.

Préférant ne pas aggraver la situation, Caroline prit son sac, salua ses amis et s'en alla.

Dès que Caroline eut franchi les portes du Grill, Matt se tourna vers Rebekah

« Bekah, tu pourrais faire un effort »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Après tout le mal qu'elle a causée en partant » lui répondit Rebekah.

« C'est notre amie, et peu importe pourquoi elle est partie, elle avait ses raisons. « lui dit Elena.

« Et on a passé tout l'après-midi avec elle, je peux t'assurer, que peu importe sa raison, elle en souffre toujours. » continua Stefan.

Rebekah soupira. Matt s'approcha d'elle

« Ecoute, je sais que tu lui en veux, mais comme Elena l'a dit, c'est notre amie, c'est mon amie. Et j'aimerais bien que tu fasses un effort lorsque tu l'a verra. »

« D'accord, je ferais un effort. Pour toi. »Lui dit Rebekah.

« Merci » lui dit Matt en souriant et en l'embrassant légèrement.

« Je reviens vite » lui souffla-t-elle.

Rebekah tourna les talons, et franchit elle aussi les portes du Grill. Elle regarda de tous les côtés et trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait plus loin dans la rue.

« Caroline ! » Cria-t-elle.

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était Rebekah qui l'avait hélée. Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle.

« Ecoute, je vais pas jouer la carte du 'je suis contente de te revoir'. T'es partie !»l'accusa Rebekah

« Tu nous as tous abandonnés, mais surtout, tu as brisé le cœur de mon frère. » continua t'elle.

A la mention de Klaus, Caroline baissa la tête.

« Mais si je suis là, maintenant. C'est pour Matt. Tu es son amie, et je sais que tu comptes pour lui. Mais il faut que tu saches que j'aime Matt, sincèrement. Et je suis sûr que ça lui ferait très plaisir que tu viennes à la soirée qu'on organise pour nos fiançailles. » Lui avoua Rebekah.

« Je. . . Je ne suis pas sur » commença Caroline.

« C'est dans deux jours, au manoir. Réfléchis-y. »Lui dit Rebekah.

Puis elle détourna les talons et retourna au Grill, laissant Caroline seule dans la rue, ne sachant que faire. Elle se décida à rentrer chez sa mère.

Quand Rebekah fut de retour au Grill, Stefan et Elena s'en allèrent, elle eut juste à attendre que Matt ait éteint toutes les lumières, puis ils montèrent dans la voiture. Rebekah lui apprit qu'elle avait invité Caroline à leur fête dans deux jours. Matt lui sourit, puis il lui prit la main.

Quand Caroline pénétra dans la maison. Elle vit que la lumière du salon était encore allumée. Elle s'y dirigea et vit sa mère assise sur le canapé qui lisait un magazine.

« T'es pas encore couchée maman ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« Comme tu vois » lui répondit sa mère. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »L'a questionna-t-elle.

« Matt, Elena et Stefan ne m'en veulent pas. » lui répondit Caroline.

« Mais ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Rebekah. »

« Ma chérie. . . »Commença Liz.

« Non, maman. Elle a raison. Elle a le droit de m'en vouloir. D'ailleurs, tout le monde devrait m'en vouloir. »

Liz ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter sa fille.

« Elle m'a invitée à sa soirée de fiançailles. » lui apprit Caroline.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je. . . J'en sais rien. J'ai peur qu'il soit là. »

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter, tu sais. Il mérite de savoir la raison de ton départ. »

A ces mots, Caroline se releva rapidement du canapé.

« Maman, tu sais très bien que je peux pas faire ça. » Dit-elle avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit en pleurs. Se demandant comment elle en était arrivée là ? Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir aussi catastrophique ?

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla, le lendemain. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleurée une bonne partie de la nuit. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Elle retient un petit cri quand elle vit qu'il était déjà pratiquement 15 h.

Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer sur son sort jusqu'au petit matin, ne s'endormant que vers 8 h, lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère se lever.

Se résignant, elle se leva de son lit, et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, où elle s'engouffra sous la douche, après avoir retiré son pyjama. Elle y resta un long moment. L'eau chaude avait un effet apaisant sur Caroline.

Lorsque Caroline fit son entré dans la cuisine, afin de se préparer quelque chose à manger, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir sa mère en compagnie d'Elena.

« Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Lui demanda Caroline.

« Hey Care ! Je suis venue te proposer un aprèm' entre filles. Histoire qu'on rattrape un peu le temps perdu » lui apprit Elena.

« Oh ! Je suis d'accord » lui dit Caroline. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer un sandwich et je suis toute à toi. »

Elena hocha la tête et regarda Caroline s'affairer à la préparation de son repas.

Elles partirent vingt minutes plus tard.

« Elena » Commença Caroline.

Voyant que son amie hésitait à poursuivre, Elena l'incita à continuer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Care ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » L'encouragea Elena.

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Je. . . Voilà, hier soir Rebekah est venue me voir, et elle m'a invitée à sa soirée qui a lieu demain. Mais, le hic, c'est que je sais pas quoi faire. Je. . . J'ai peur. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? » Elena avait une petite idée, mais elle voulait que Caroline le lui dises.

« J'ai peur de le revoir. » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Care, tu pourras pas toujours l'éviter tu sais. Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu le revois. »

« Je sais. . . » Soupira Caroline.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient devant une boutique. Elles y entrèrent afin de chercher une robe pour Caroline.

Une heure plus tard, Caroline était dans une cabine à essayer une autre robe qu'Elena lui avait choisie.

« C'est bon ? T'es présentable ? » Lui demanda Elena.

Pour toute réponse, Caroline ouvrit le rideau de la cabine et en sortie.

La robe, était magnifique. Elle était bleue à fines bretelles, et elle lui allait en dessous des genoux, une fine ceinture noire était placée sous la poitrine.

« Care, tu es magnifique. Cette robe est faite pour toi » Lui dit Elena

« C'est vrai ? » Lui demanda Caroline avec un sourire.

Elena hocha la tête, et Caroline décida de la prendre. Elle retourna dans la cabine se changer, et alla payer la robe, qu'elle porterait le lendemain.

Ne voulant pas mettre fin à leur journée entre copines, les filles décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau, avant que chacune ne rentre chez elles.

Elles décidèrent d'aller au Grill, et Caroline fut un peu nerveuse, elle ne savait pas si Rebekah serait la-bas. Bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle ferait des efforts pour Matt, Caroline ne voulait pas se confronter de nouveau avec elle. Aussi, fut elle soulagée, quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandée leurs repas.

Après avoir mangé et parlé, Elena et Caroline se séparèrent et se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain à la soirée de Matt et Rebekah.

Caroline rentra chez elle afin de passer la soirée avec sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vue depuis la veille.

* * *

Le lendemain, jour de la soirée, 18h40

Caroline se trouvait dans sa chambre, devant son miroir, elle essayait de retarder au maximum son départ pour la soirée donnée par Matt et Rebekah. Un coup à sa porte l'a fit sortir de ses pensée.

« Ma chérie ? T'es prête ? » Lui demanda Liz en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle était, elle aussi, vêtu d'une robe longue noire, elle était simple, mais Caroline trouvait sa mère magnifique. Elle était loin du temps, ou elle ne portait que son uniforme de shérif.

Caroline se tourna une dernière fois devant son reflet, et souffla un bon coup. Elle était prête.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de Liz. Elles arrivèrent devant le manoir Mikaelson dix minutes plus tard. Elles sortirent de la voiture, et Caroline vit Elena l'attendre un peu plus loin avec Stefan. Elle prévint sa mère, qui elle rentra en compagnie de Carole Lockwood, la maire de la ville.

Caroline arriva devant Elena et Stefan et les saluèrent. Ils entrèrent tous trois dans le manoir.

Le simple fait de se retrouver ici avait fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs dans l'esprit de Caroline.

Elle secoua la tête afin de ne pas pleurer. Elle croisa le regard compatissant de Stefan et elle vit le sourire encourageant qu'Elena lui donnait. Ils allèrent saluer Matt, qui fut plus que content de les voir. Il ne connaissait même pas la moitié des personnes qui étaient invités. La plupart était des connaissances de la mère de Rebekah. C'est tous les quatre qu'ils passèrent le début de la soirée.

Le silence se fit, lorsqu'ils entendirent un tintement. Les invités levèrent tous la tête vers l'escalier ou se trouvait Esther Mikaelson.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à tous vous remerciez d'être venus à cette soirée organisée en l'honneur des fiançailles de ma fille Rebekah avec Matt Donovan » commença à dire la matriarche de la famille Mikaelson.

« Rebekah, je tenais juste à te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi. Et Matt, bienvenue dans la famille. » Puis elle leva sa coupe de champagne « A Matt et Rebekah »

Les invités, qui avaient tous étés servis en coupe pendant le discourt, levèrent leurs coupes et trinquèrent à la santé de Matt et Rebekah.

Une musique se fit entendre, et certains couples allèrent danser, pendant que d'autres reprenaient leur conversation. Caroline, elle, se sentit de trop. Elle se recula jusqu'au bar, en espérant ne croiser personnes. Lorsqu'elle y fut arrivée, elle posa sa coupe, et chercha des yeux un endroit où elle pourrait s'isoler. Elle emprunta le couloir et arriva devant la porte qui menait au jardin. Elle l'ouvrit et sortie le plus discrètement possible.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Caroline poussa un soupir de soulagement et en même temps de frustration. Enfin elle était seule, elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement à sa présence ici. Le fait d'être revenue l'a chamboulait plus qu'elle ne l'avait montrée à ses amis. Un bruit derrière elle l'a sorti de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à la personne qu'elle cherchait plus que tout à éviter : Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline sentit son cœur louper un battement dans sa poitrine. Il était encore plus beau qu'il y'a cinq ans, comme si cela était possible. Elle leva les yeux sous le regard transperçant qu'il lui lançait.

« Eh bien Caroline, tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton ex ? » railla t'il.

Caroline ne dis rien, elle détourna la tête rapidement ne voulant pas craquer sous son regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? » continua t'il.

Voyant que Caroline continuait de se murer dans son silence il continua

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour toi Caroline ? Une distraction ? Un trophée ? M'as-tu seulement aimé un jour ? » Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

En entendant le ton de sa voix si dure, si hargneuse, Caroline ne put empêcher les larmes, trop longtemps contenus, de couler sur ses joues. Mais à ses dernières questions, la colère s'ajouta à la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment oses-tu croire que je me suis servie de toi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Comment peux-tu penser à ça ? » Tout le long, les larmes de Caroline s'était accentués.

Le fait de voir Caroline en pleurs eut presque raison de la colère de Klaus. Mais il tint bon. Il lui en voulait toujours pour être partie sans rien dire du jour au lendemain. Sans avoir laissé le moindre mot expliquant la raison de son départ. Mais malgré tout cela, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps, que malgré les cinq années qui venaient de passer il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Il avait pourtant essayé de l'oublier, mais il n'avait pas pu. Alors, il avait cherché une raison qui expliquerait son départ précipité, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Même Liz Forbes lui avait assurée ne pas connaître la raison du départ de sa fille.

Il ne dit rien, et Caroline retourna à l'intérieur, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée, afin de voir les dégâts causé par ses larmes. Elle essuya le mascara qui avait coulé sous ses yeux, et s'en ré-appliqua légèrement. Soufflant un bon coup, elle sortit de la salle d'eau et se retrouva de nouveau face à Klaus. Caroline hésita à se réfugier de nouveau dans la salle d'eau afin de l'éviter, quitte à rester dedans toute la soirée, ou bien elle l'ignorerait et retournerait dans le salon là où se déroulait la fête ou bien rester là et l'affronter de nouveau.

Mais il en décida à sa place lorsqu'il lui parla :

« Caroline, je . . . j'aimerais pouvoir oublier. T'oublier. Mais je n'y arrive pas, tout comme je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu me fasses confiance, que tu ne partes pas, ou alors que tu me demande de partir avec toi. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, tu n'as rien fait, tu es juste partie, comme ça. Loin de moi. »

« Si tu savais combien j'ai voulu. . . Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je . . . Je suis désolée » lui dit Caroline avec des trémolos dans la voix. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et commença à se diriger vers le salon, mais il l'empêcha d'avancer en attrapant délicatement son bras. A ce contact, tous deux ressentirent un courant électrique les parcourir. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveaux. Klaus glissa ses doigts sous la mâchoire de Caroline et releva légèrement sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. L'embrassant, enfin.

Les sensations que Caroline ressentit, rien qu'avec un baiser, était indescriptible. Klaus lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses. Mais Caroline se rappela, elle ne devait pas. Mais quand Klaus délaissa sa bouche pour s'occuper de la zone particulièrement sensible de son cou, elle perdit toutes connexions mentales. Et elle s'abandonna aux baisers et caresses de Klaus.

Il stoppa ses baisers, prit la main de Caroline et l'entraina à l'étage, et plus particulièrement dans sa chambre. A peine la porte fut elle fermée, qu'il plaqua Caroline contre cette dernière et il partit à l'assaut de la bouche de sa belle blonde.

Caroline ne resta pas inactive, elle fit courir ses mains sur la chemise et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Ils entendirent les tintements des boutons qui tombaient au sol mais les ignorai.

Continuant le baiser, Klaus souleva Caroline qui entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son lit ou il y déposa délicatement Caroline. Il se redressa et l'admira dans sa petite robe bleue, ses cheveux éparpillés sur les oreillers.

Il s'allongea sur elle, posant ses coudes derrière sa tête, et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Elle se tortilla sous lui, afin de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Les mains de Klaus descendirent jusqu'au bas de la robe de Caroline, qu'il remonta, avant de lui enlever complètement, laissant apparaître un string en dentelle noir.

Trouvant qu'il était encore trop habillé, contrairement à elle, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon de Klaus, qu'elle finit par lui enlever quelque secondes plus tard.

Il posa de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, pendant que ses mains lui retiraient son string, alors qu'elle lui retirait son boxer.

Puis arrêtant le baiser, Klaus plongea son regard dans le sien. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans le regard Caroline. Cette dernière lui sourit, puis leva un de ses genoux afin de lui montrer qu'elle voulait plus de lui. Il répondit à sa demande en la pénétrant complètement. Au début, Caroline ressentit une légère douleur, dut à ces années d'abstinences, mais la douleur fut vite oubliée et remplacée par le plaisir.

Klaus commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et maîtrisés Leurs bouches étaient collées ce qui étouffait leurs gémissements. Il retira ses lèvres et déposa quelques baisers sur son cou mais sa vraie motivation était d'entendre la respiration haletante et les gémissements de Caroline.

Caroline passa une main dans les cheveux de Klaus et fit lentement glisser l'autre vers ses hanches afin de le faire bouger plus rapidement. Elle appréciait de le sentir complètement en elle mais la lenteur de leurs mouvements la rendait folle. Il attrapa un de ses seins, qu'il cajola un long moment avec sa langue autour d'un de ses mamelons.

Il augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements. A chaque poussée, l'excitation à l'intérieur de Caroline augmentait et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de maîtriser les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec fougue et continua ses mouvements. Bientôt la tension dans leurs deux corps devint extrême et il essaya désespérément de ne pas se laisser aller. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment finisse. Il voulait rester en elle. Caroline agrippait les barreaux de la tête de lit avec ses deux mains. Elle voulait le toucher, le sentir, mais elle voulait également qu'il lui fasse la même chose. A la minute où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau, elle sentit son corps en feu. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas jouer avec le feu mais elle voulait prendre le risque de se brûler. Les mouvements lents et doux à l'intérieur d'elle lui donnèrent l'impression qu'il la savourait. Le plaisir grandissant en elle, Caroline avait de plus en plus besoin de lui. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait lui en demander plus alors qu'ils étaient déjà en fusion.

Des « plus fort », « plus vite » et « encore » s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'au même moment elle roulait des hanches pour sentir Klaus la pénétrer plus profondément. Il accéda à sa demande lorsqu'il la sentit prête à exploser.

« Bon Dieu, Caroline » Elle essayait de suivre les mouvements de ses hanches. Sa respiration devint lente, essayant de rester au même rythme que a siennei. Une autre partie d'elle-même s'évada et elle sentit ses muscles se resserrer involontairement. Il la souleva par les hanches juste un petit peu et la pénétra encore plus intensément.

Cette nouvelle pression était exquise et une vague de chaleur monta en elle de sorte que toutes les parties de son corps soient détendues. Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment autour de Klaus et elle ne réalisa qu'elle criait que lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour étouffer le bruit. Elle prit sa langue dans sa bouche et entreprit de la lécher et de la sucer. Puis il retira sa bouche et fit tomber sa tête en arrière en laissant échapper un grognement sourd provenant de sa poitrine.

Après un moment, Klaus se redressa et donna à Caroline un long baiser, leurs hanches bougeaient toujours ensemble. Quand il retira ses lèvres, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et Klaus se retira d'elle. Il s'allongea à ses côté, et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Quand ils s'endormirent enfin, ils se mirent tous les deux sur le côté. Klaus était derrière Caroline. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin, son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure. Il était 5h35 du matin. Elle s'étira discrètement, soulageant ses muscles endoloris et tourna la tête vers Klaus allongé à côté d'elle dans le lit.

Il était sur le ventre, le drap au niveau de sa taille et son dos montait et descendait tranquillement alors qu'il respirait. Elle résista à l'envie de le toucher et à la place, prit un moment pour se rappeler de la nuit précédente.

Elle s'était réveillée deux fois pendant la nuit. La première fois, Klaus glissait en elle par derrière, sa main entre ses jambes. Il l'avait alors torturée, l'amenant aux portes de l'orgasme avant de la taquiner avec ses doigts et des coups plus langoureux. Quand elle avait joui, ça avait été long et puissant. Il l'avait suivie rapidement et ils se sont endormis, Klaus toujours en elle.

La deuxième fois qu'elle c'était réveillée, elle avait baissé les yeux et l'avais trouvé en train de la fixer depuis sa place entre ses cuisses. Il avait utilisé sa langue talentueuse et ses doigts tout aussi doués pour la faire craquer. Ensuite, il était remonté et était entré en-elle dans un grognement sourd. Après quelques mouvements, ils vinrent ensembles.

Elle se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et ramassa sa robe ainsi que son string avant d'aller à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'habilla rapidement et après un dernier long regard vers lui, elle se dirigea vers la porte, chaussures en mains. Elle sortit discrètement sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration uniquement lorsqu'elle expira alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les escaliers.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte d'entrée, une voix la retint.

« Caroline ! Je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de revoir mon fils. » Lui dit Esther.

« Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne plus t'approcher de lui, sinon ta mère allait le payer très cher » continua-t-elle.

« Laissez ma mère en dehors de tout ça. Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Je suis la seule à blâmer. Je vous promets que vous ne me reverrez plus, je vais repartir et je ne reviendrais plus. Mais laissez ma mère hors de danger. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste » l'a supplia Caroline.

« Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te revois autour de mon fils. Sors de ma maison. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de raconter cette discussion à qui que ce soit. » L'a menaça-t-elle.

Caroline hocha la tête et partie en trombe de la maison. Le fait d'être tombée sur Esther ramena Caroline cinq ans en arrière, elles avaient eues à peu près la même conversation, si ce n'est qu'Esther avait rabaissé Caroline en lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour son fils. Et qu'elle devait le quitter si elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive du mal à sa mère « _Un accident est si vite arrivé, surtout quand on est shérif_ » avait alors dit Esther d'une voix menaçante. Suite à cette altercation, Caroline était rentrée chez elle, en pleurs. Elle avait commencée à faire ses valises, lorsque sa mère était rentrée et avait vue l'état de sa fille. Caroline lui avait alors tout racontée, et avait 'mit les voiles'. Faisant promettre à sa mère, qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne sur la raison de son départ.

Lorsque Caroline arriva chez elle. Elle fut surprise de voir sa mère déjà debout. Liz, qui n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, à cause de la 'disparition' de sa fille lors de la soirée, fut soulagé lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se précipita dans le couloir afin de sermonner sa fille, mais quand elle vit l'état de Caroline, elle sut que quelque chose c'était passé. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, ou Caroline laissa ses larmes couler. Liz entraîna sa fille sur le canapé, ou elles y restèrent toute la matinée. Caroline, à bout de nerf, finit par s'endormir, sous les coups de 11h.

Liz était inquiète pour sa fille. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Caroline dans cet état remontait à cinq ans, lorsque Esther l'avait menacée de quitter son fils.

Elle se demanda si Caroline n'avait pas fini la nuit avec Klaus, et si Esther l'avait découvert et l'avait de nouveau menacée. Liz décida de laisser sa fille se reposer, et se leva afin de cuisiner pour Caroline. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Liz alla voir qui c'était et vit qu'il s'agissait de Rebekah. Elle lui ouvrit et l'a fit entrer.

« Rebekah, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »Lui demanda Liz. « Si tu viens voir Caroline, elle dort encore. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour voir Caroline, mais je suis venue pour vous parler » lui annonça Rebekah.

Liz l'a dirigea vers la cuisine, et se tourna vers Rebekah.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Vous savez ? N'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit Rebekah.

Devant le regard confus que Liz lui lançait, elle continua.

« Vous êtes au courant de la raison du départ de Caroline il y'a cinq ans. Ne me mentez pas. »

Liz hocha la tête.

« Mais toi, comment es-tu au courant ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Liz pensait être la seule au courant de l'histoire.

« Je. . . Caroline a passé la nuit avec Nik. Et ce matin, alors qu'elle s'en allait, ma mère l'a retenue afin de lui parler, de lui parler de 'leur arrangement' » lui apprit Rebekah.

« Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Je. . . Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Caroline disait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire sur la raison de son départ. »

« Ça a été très dur pour elle, quand elle est rentrée ce jour-là, elle était dans un tel état, que j'ai cru qu'ils avaient rompus, mais ensuite elle m'a parlée de sa conversation avec ta mère, et sur le fait qu'elle me menaçait si Caroline ne quittait pas ton frère. » lui confia Liz.

« Je n'en reviens pas que ma mère ait fait une chose pareil. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. On ne peut pas les laisser passer à côté de la chance qu'ils ont de se remettre ensemble. Ils s'aiment, ils ne peuvent pas être l'un sans l'autre. » Lui dit Rebekah, avec plein de détermination dans la voix.

« Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Caroline ne veux pas risquer ma vie. Et elle l'a prouvé la dernière fois en partant pour de bon. » Lui demanda Liz.

Rebekah baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire, elle réfléchissait. Vite, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen et vite. Mais, elle n'en trouva pas.

Elle prit congé et partie rejoindre Matt, toujours en continuant de chercher un moyen de les remettre ensemble.

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla, il était pratiquement 16 h. Sa mère lui demanda si elle voulait quoique ce soit, mais Caroline fit non de la tête. Elle se leva et gagna sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et se remit à pleurer.

Pleurer, elle n'avait fait que ça durant les cinq dernières années. Elle pleurait le manque de sa mère, le manque de ses amis, mais elle pleurait surtout le manque de Klaus, l'homme de sa vie.

Elle en avait marre, marre de pleurer. Elle se demandait comment il était possible qu'elle puisse verser encore des larmes après toutes ses années.

Caroline passa le reste de la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à pleurer. Elle pleurait un amour perdu.

Elle finit par s'endormir sous les coups de deux heures.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, le corps en sueur et tremblant à cause du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Esther avait tuée sa mère, malgré que Caroline se soit, une fois de plus, éloignée de Klaus.

Après ce cauchemar, il fut impossible pour Caroline de trouver le sommeil. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, où elle prit une longue douche chaude. Cela l'a calma quelque peu. Mais Caroline ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à Mystic Falls. Pas en sachant que Klaus s'y trouvait et qu'elle pouvait le croiser à tout moment. Pas si cela coûterait la vie de sa mère.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, y sortit ses valises et commença à les remplir. Il lui fallut un peu plus d'une heure afin de boucler toutes ses valises. Elle se dépêcha de les déposer dans le coffre de la voiture qu'elle avait louée, près de l'aéroport, et retourna à l'intérieur afin de prévenir sa mère de son départ.

Liz fut déçue de ce départ encore précipité, mais elle savait que sa fille ne changerait pas d'avis. Alors elle l'a laissa s'en aller. Dès que la voiture de Caroline fut hors de sa vue, Liz se dépêcha de retourner à l'intérieur de sa maison, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, priant pour que la personne décroche.

« Allô ? » lui fit une voix ensommeillée

« Rebekah ! Caroline repars, il faut que tu préviennes ton frère. Elle va à l'aéroport de Richmond ! » Lui dit Liz d'une voix.

Rebekah avait raison, Caroline et Klaus devaient être ensemble.

* * *

Quand Rebekah raccrocha, elle se leva en vitesse, enfila vite un gilet, et se dirigea dans la chambre de Klaus.

« Klaus ! Klaus réveille-toi ! » L'appela-t-elle.

« Bekah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Klaus avant de regarder l'heure sur son réveil.

« Bon sang Bekah, il est 6 h du mat', ça peut pas attendre ? » la gronda t'il.

« Non ça peut pas attendre. Il s'agit de Caroline » Dit Rebekah d'une voix grave.

Au nom de Caroline, Klaus se redressa, et il regarda sa sœur avec impatience, attendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Je sais pourquoi elle est partit il y'a cinq ans. Ça va te faire un choc, mais il faut que tu me crois, c'est la vérité. Maman a menacé Caroline de te quitter allant jusqu'à menacer la vie de sa mère si elle refusait. » Lui avoua Rebekah.

Klaus, était sans voix. Sa mère avait menacé Caroline de le quitter. Mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à Rebekah dans un souffle.

« Elle trouvait que Caroline n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Ecoute, Liz m'a appelé, Caroline est en direction de l'aéroport de Richmond. Va la rejoindre ! »

« Je . . . Bekah. . . » Klaus ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« Dépêche-toi ! » lui ordonna sa sœur en lui lançant un jean et une chemise.

Klaus se leva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota un « merci » puis il s'habilla, prit son portefeuille, son passeport ainsi que ses clé de voiture puis il partit.

Il entendit Rebekah lui dire qu'elle s'occuperait de leur mère.

* * *

Klaus fonçait comme un dératé sur la route. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible à l'aéroport. Il se fichait pas mal du code de la route, tout ce qui lui importait était de retrouver Caroline.

Il arriva moins d'une heure plus tard à l'aéroport, il cherchait Caroline des yeux. Quand il l'a vit. Elle faisait la queue afin de monter à bord de l'appareil.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas encore une fois, pas alors qu'il connaissait toute la vérité.

« CAROLINE ! » l'appela t'il.

Cette dernière, se retourna et cru rêver en voyant que Klaus se trouvait juste là, en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit cinq secondes plus tard, mais il était toujours là. Ils s'avancèrent chacun vers l'autre, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Klaus lui dit :

« Ne pars pas, pas sans moi, Caroline. Je. . . Je sais toute la vérité, toi, ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas à elle de décider pour moi. Je t'ai choisi Caroline Forbes, je t'ai choisi à la minute ou nos regards se sont croisés la première fois au Mystic Grill, alors que tu te trouvais en compagnie de tes amis. » Lui avoua-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Caroline était en pleurs le long de la déclaration de Klaus. Bien qu'elle veuille plus que tout être avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas. Il en venait de la sécurité de sa mère. Alors elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et les enleva de son visage.

« Klaus, je . . . je peux pas. » dit-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Si tu savais toute la vérité, tu saurais pourquoi. » lui répondit-elle.

Puis il comprit, elle était inquiète du sort de sa mère.

« Caroline, mon ange, regarde-moi » dit-il en posa une main sous son menton et en le lui relevant. « Il n'arrivera rien à ta mère, je te le promets. Ecoute, Rebekah s'occupe de ma mère, et on a qu'à dire à ta mère de partir de Mystic Falls. »

Caroline ne savait pas quoi lui dire. D'un côté elle voulait tellement lui dire oui, d'accord. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et si le fait de faire déménager Liz n'était pas suffisant pour Esther.

« Caroline, ne me quitte pas. Pas encore. » Lui murmura Klaus, en prenant Caroline dans ses bras, et en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

Par cette phrase, Caroline prit une décision. Elle enroula ses bras autour de Klaus, et lui murmura un « Je t'aime »

A cette phrase, Klaus releva la tête, plongea son regard dans celui de Caroline et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu.

C'était une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps, et en un week end il était écrit.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :).


End file.
